


Pumpkin Patches, Colored Leaves, and Cozy Fall Kisses

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean and Cas are so married, Dean and Cas bicker like an old married couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: TFW 2.0 goes to pick pumpkins at a pumpkin patch and Dean and Cas share a cute moment, but they don't get to say all the things they want to. They pick their pumpkins and carve them. Dean and Cas get into a contest of who can carve the better pumpkins. Then, Dean has a plan to confess his feelings for Cas and does it a cute and totally cheesy fall-themed way.





	Pumpkin Patches, Colored Leaves, and Cozy Fall Kisses

Dean was driving in the impala with Cas riding shotgun. Sam and Jack were in the backseat. The four of them were heading to a place none of them every thought they’d ever go together. They were going to a local pick-your-own pumpkin patch to buy some pumpkins to take back to the bunker and carve. Jack had been searching the internet one day and happened to stumble across carved pumpkins and pictures of families going to pumpkin patches. Jack showed Cas and Cas thought that looked like fun. Cas also explained to him the history of Halloween both the mythology and lore behind it and the usual human traditions such as dressing up and carving pumpkins. 

“So, what do you guys usually do on Halloween?” Jack asked on the drive over.

“Well, every day for us is like Halloween, so basically nothing special,” Dean quipped.

“When I was in Stanford I used to go to parties, people had,” Sam added.

“Do you remember the first Halloween we spent together?” Dean asked Cas.

“Yes, I remember. It was us trying to stop a witch from raising the demon Samhain, which was one of the 66 Seals we were trying to stop,”

“What Seals?” Jack asked.

“The Seals were what kept Lucifer locked away in his Cage. Once those were broken, he was freed and that set the Apocalypse in motion. We tried to stop it and failed,” Cas said.

“Yeah, so if it weren’t for us failing, you probably wouldn’t be here,” Dean joked.

“Thanks, I guess,” Jack, trying to absorb the information that was just thrown at him.

The rest of the ride to the pumpkin patch was spent with Dean blasting music and singing loudly and off-key, while Sam kicked his seat trying to get him to shut up. Of course, every time Dean did this, he just sang even louder. 

When they finally pulled up to the pumpkin patch they noticed how crowded it was; full of families with their kids running around screaming. 

“So, this is a pumpkin patch? Where are the pumpkins” Jack asked.

“Usually, you need to take a hayride to get to the actual pumpkins which are father back on the farm,” Sam said.

“Did you ever go to one of these?”

“When Mom was pregnant with Sam, we all went. Mom didn’t want to take Sam when he was only a few months old, so we planned to go the year after. Of course, Mom died that December, so we never went,” Dean got quiet at the end. He quickly walked off to look at some other smaller pumpkins, not wanting to stay and talk about what he’d just said.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Cas said, before going after Dean.

“Is he okay?” Jack asked Sam.

“Honestly, probably not. But he won’t talk about it. Well, he might talk to Cas. He seems to be the only one Dean opens up to,” Sam commented.

Jack and Sam went to ask someone where they were supposed to go to pick for the pumpkin picking, while Cas was busy trying to comfort Dean.

“Dean, do you wanna talk about?” Cas asked.

“Not really, Cas,” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Well, if you ever want to, I’ll listen to you, Dean,”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean sighed. “Truth is, seeing all these families here makes me kind of wish we got to do this when Sam and I were kids. I went once but I was so young, and Sam never even got to go. And now, I realize I’m not gonna have my own kids either to take to a place like this. Just kind all hit me, I guess,” 

“Dean, I’m sorry,”

“It’s not your fault, Cas. Besides, as much as I want to have a normal life, I belong being a hunter. I get to help people that way. And, the best part of it is, I got to meet you. I’ll happily trade a normal life, for spending a hunter life with you,” Dean confessed.

Cas was leaning in slightly towards Dean. Before Dean could second guess himself, he leaned in as well. They were only a few inches apart, when they heard Jack jolt them out of their little world, “Guys, c’mon, this way to hayride that takes us to the pumpkin patch.”

Dean quickly backed away from Cas when he realized they were being watched. The pair walked over to meet Jack and Sam.

“So, we have to take a hayride over to the pumpkin patch?” Dean asked, trying to ignore the fact Jack stopped him from kissing Cas.

“Uh, yeah, should be here in a couple minutes,” Sam said.

As soon as the hayride pulled up, the four of them got and awkwardly sat down on the bales of hay. In fact, the entire ride over was awkward silence. Neither Dean nor Cas knew what to say after their almost kiss. Cas just stared out and admired the beautifully colored trees they passed. Dean was also admiring the scenery- Cas’ lips. He couldn’t stop staring at them, wondering what would’ve happened if Jack hadn’t interrupted them. What would Cas’ lips feel like against his? Dean bet they were really soft. He wondered if he would get butterflies like people do in those chick flicks he hated to admit he watches. Dean realized he should probably be more concerned that he almost kissed his best friend and was now staring at his lips than he actually was, but Dean didn’t care.

Dean wondered if he and Cas could sneak off alone. What they let Sam and Jack pick the pumpkins while he and Cas wondered off somewhere to go make out for a while. Dean wondered if there was a place private enough to do so. 

The hayride came a sudden stop when they arrived at the pumpkin patch. Dean was jolted out his mind and out of his fantasy. The four of them exited the hayride and began their search for some pumpkins. Jack was really excited and grabbed a red wagon to help them carry all the pumpkins they were going to get.

“Jack, what’s the wagon for?” Dean asked.

“For the pumpkins. We’re going to get a lot so we’re going to need it. Right?”

“Jack, how many pumpkins do you think we’re gonna get?” Sam asked.

“As many as we can fit in this wagon,” Jack declared, “Maybe we’ll need two wagons.”

Cas chuckled at that.

“Wait, I have a question,” Jack announced as they were walking through the patch, trying to decide which pumpkins to grab, “How do I know which pumpkin to pick?”

“Well, good ones are usually an orange color,” Sam said.

“The only thing that matter is size. The bigger the pumpkin, the better,” Dean countered.

Sam rolled his eyes and the four of them started to look for pumpkins; Dean and Cas went in one direction, Sam and Jack in the other.

After two hours in the pumpkin patch, they filled the wagon so high with pumpkins it was starting to overflow. Dean was really proud of the fact he got the largest pumpkin. The four them got back on the hayride and made it back to the main area of the farm. Once they got back, they took the wagon full of pumpkins and paid for them along with a pumpkin carving kit. Dean insisted they buy a kit and do it like normal families instead of using their hunting knives to carve their pumpkins. Normally Dean was happy they had a large trunk to fit all their hunting gear in, but today he was happy it fit all the pumpkins they bought.

The four of them piled in the car and began their journey home.

“Hey, look, that sign says Starbucks is up ahead in one mile. Can we stop in?” Jack asked.

“Why do you want to go to Starbucks?” Sam asked Jack.

“Well, when I was reading about fall stuff online, I saw Starbucks had some nice coffee drinks for fall and I want to try one,” Jack said.

“Yes, I believe the Pumpkin Spice Latte is very popular, sometimes called the ‘PSL’,” Cas used air quotes on that last part.

“Fine,” Dean sighed as he rolled his eyes but pulled into the Starbucks anyway.

The four of them walked in the coffee shop and got in line. “I don’t know why you guys wanted to come in here, it’s nothing but a bunch of stupid coffee drinks, all of which are overpriced,” Dean said.

When they got to the front of the line Sam ordered a regular coffee and Jack and Dean both ordered Pumpkin Spice Lattes.

“Dean, I thought you said all the drinks they had here were stupid,” Sam pointed out.

“Well, I changed my mind. I want one,” Dean shot back.

Sam rolled his eyes and took his plain coffee.

Eventually the three of them made it back to the bunker and were ready to carve the pumpkins.

“So, the first thing we need to do is open up the pumpkins and scrape out the insides. Then we can separate the seeds from the other gooey stuff on the insides, so we can keep the seeds,” Sam said.

“Why do we keep the seeds?” Jack asked.

“Because we can cook them. They taste good,” Sam replied.

“They’re pretty gross if you ask me. It’s like eating rabbit food,” Dean made a disgusted face.

Sam rolled his eyes and the four of them began their task of cleaning out the pumpkins to make them suitable for carving. A couple hours later they had cleaned out all the pumpkins and separated the gooey insides from the seeds. Sam and Jack took the seeds into the kitchen while Dean and Cas were tasked with the job of taking all the gooey stuff outside to the woods behind the bunker so they dispose of it. The two of them each carried a giant tub of the orange gooey pumpkin insides and walked out to the woods behind the bunker. 

As they were walking, Cas couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the trees were. During his past few years on Earth, he’d realized how much he loved this time of year, because he loved seeing the gorgeous colors of the leaves. The forest behind the bunker had trees with the most beautiful leaves- vibrant reds and oranges and bright yellow colors. 

Dean noticed how Cas was so focused on the leaves. After their near kiss earlier at the pumpkin patch Dean wanted to know for sure if there was a chance for something more between them, for something more than just being best friends. Dean hoped what happened meant Cas saw him as more than just a friend. He was going to find out if Cas returned his feelings, and after seeing Cas admire the fall foliage in the woods behind the bunker, he knew just the place to woo Cas.

“Okay, I think this is good,” Dean said, snapping out of his own head. “We can dump the pumpkin guts here,” Dean threw his bucket of pumpkins guts in the woods.

Cas shrugged and did the same. The two walked back slowly, as Cas stopped often to admire the leaves more. 

“Geez, what took you guys so long” Sam asked, when they got back.

“We weren’t gone that long,” Dean replied.

“Whatever, just grab a carving knife and let’s get started carving. Jack and I have already picked out some designs. You two can pick whatever ones you want. Just get started, it’s gonna take us a while to carve these,” Sam said. He and Jack had already divided up the pumpkins into four piles, one pile for each of them.

“Here how about this?” Cas asked Dean, holding up a pattern of a cute smiling ghost.

Dean rolled his eyes. “If only the ghosts we faced were as friendly as that.”

“C’mon, Dean. It’s cute,” Cas pleaded.

Dean sighed and gave in.

“What do you think of this one?” Dean asked, holding up a pattern with a scary face on it.

It was Cas’ turn to roll his eyes. “Fine, Dean. And we must do this one,” Cas said, showing Dean a picture of a bumble bee pattern.

“Cas, you know bumble bees aren’t exactly something people usually carve into pumpkins. It’s not a real Halloween vibe.”

“Well, aren’t you the one that said that your life is like Halloween every day? I figured you’d want a break from it,” Cas sassed.

“Well, I still want some of the typical Halloween.”

“You know what, Dean? How about you carve what you want, I’ll carve what I want, and we’ll see who has the better pumpkins?” Cas challenged.

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

And with that, Dean and Cas went to work quickly carving the pumpkins trying to carve the better pumpkins. They spent the entire time trash talking each other while they each tried to carve the best pumpkin. A few hours later, Sam and Jack both took a break for the night, intending to finish the rest of their pumpkins tomorrow. Sam figured Jack would be hungry so he took the Impala and went for a food run. Dean and Cas were so busy with their pumpkins they didn’t notice Jack and Sam had even left.

By the time Jack and Sam came back, Dean and Cas were both working on their last pumpkin.

“Dean? Cas?” Sam called out.

“Sam?” Dean asked back.

Sam came back over to the table, carrying a pizza in his hands. “Jack and I took a break and went out to grab a couple pizzas for dinner. We figured you guys would be hungry.”

“You left?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. You and Cas were so busy you didn’t even notice,” Sam smirked.

“So much for those great hunter instincts,” Cas quipped.

“Well, you’re the angel, shouldn’t your angel mojo give you special abilities or something,” Dean snapped back.

“Dean, you’ve known me for ten years, it’s my ‘Grace’ not my ‘Mojo,’” Cas replied.

“Well, either way, it looks like it’s not working, because you didn’t notice Sam was missing.”

“Well, neither did you.”

“Guys!” Sam yelled, snapping them out of their bickering match. “Take a break and come grab something to eat,” Sam suggested.

“Let us finish our last pumpkins and then we’ll go eat,” Dean told Sam.

“Fine. We’ll be in the kitchen. Come join us when you’re ready,” Sam walked over and took Jack into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Dean and Cas were finally finished their pumpkins.

“Okay, Cas. Let’s go grab some pizza and then we’ll come back and see who had the better pumpkins.”

The two of them walked into the kitchen and joined Sam and Jack.

“Well, look who finally decided to join us,” Sam smirked.

“We were very busy carving pumpkins,” Dean shot back.

“Yes, it’s both an art and a science,” Cas added.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just grab a slice and sit down.”

Twenty minutes later they were finished eating and it was time for Dean and Cas’ pumpkin carving showdown. Jack and Sam were the judges for the contest.

“Okay, guys show us your first pumpkins,” Sam said.

Dean and Cas held up their pumpkins. Dean carved a bat into his and Cas carved a bee into his. Jack liked Cas’ better and Sam liked Dean’s better. Next pumpkins were a ghost carved by Cas and a scary face carved by Dean. Sam liked Cas’ better and Jack liked Dean’s. Cas’ next pumpkins were where it got interesting. Dean carved into his pumpkin a different scary face. This time Cas held up his pumpkin and carved into it a complex and intricate pattern made of circles and triangles that was so gorgeous it belonged in a museum.

“Hey! You can’t use your angel mojo to carve!” Dean protested.

“I didn’t. I just have great skills using blades. I was a general in Heaven for millennia, Dean. I’m an expert with knives, I just applied those skills to carving a pumpkin.”

Cas was a little _too cocky_ for Dean’s taste.

The rest of the pumpkins were a battle between Dean’s classic Halloween pumpkins, some of which were really detailed and intricate and Cas’ artistic and complex patterns. Sam ending up going to bed and Jack left to go to the bunker’s library, while Cas and Dean were busy arguing over who made the better pumpkins. In the end, no winner was chosen and Dean stormed off to bed, while Cas joined Jack.

Dean couldn’t get much sleep that night. He kept thinking about how he and Cas almost kissed earlier in the day. And how they had so much fun joking and trash talking while they were carving pumpkins. Dean couldn’t help but think, if he and Cas had kissed earlier in the day, Cas would be lying next to him right now instead of out with Jack. He could use Cas’ warm to cuddle up with when it was chilly outside. 

Dean decided he was going to take a chance and make a move on Cas and he knew just how he was going to do it. He smiled to himself as he went to sleep and had dreams of blue eyes and dark hair.

Dean woke up early the next morning, hoping to be able to execute his plan before Sam woke up to do his morning run. Dean hated getting up in the morning, but he was willing to do this for Cas, so he brewed a strong pot of coffee to wake himself up.

“Oh, Dean, I wasn’t expecting to see you up this early,” Sam walked in the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah, couldn’t sleep,” Dean tried to brush off Sam’s question.

“Really?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “You sure it’s not because Cas always goes out this time in the morning to talk a walk and admire the outdoors and you wanted to go with him?” Sam had a shit-eating grin on.

Dean blushed. “Shut up, bitch,” Dean walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom to get dressed.

 _I knew it_ Sam thought.

“Have fun, jerk!” Sam called out.

Dean snuck out and went into the woods to set up his surprise for Cas. They had carved out a little path in woods in the bunker and he lined part of it with the pumpkins he and Cas carved yesterday and put little candles in each one of them to light them up. There was a small bench he found at a garage sale a few months ago that he put in the woods that he and Cas would sit down on. The last thing Dean was going to do was carve the words “I love you” into another pumpkin and hold it up for Cas to see. Dean knew it was cheesy but he thought it was great. Once everything was set up, all he had to do was get Cas.

Dean walked back and found Cas just outside the bunker, admiring the fall scenery.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. What are you doing up this early?”

“Come with me,” Dean said, taking a hold of Cas’ hand.

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.”

The two held hands as they walked and enjoyed the beautiful fall scenery and the crisp fall air.

“Close your eyes,” Dean told Cas when they got close. He wanted to surprise Cas.

“Why?” Cas tilted his head.

“Because, I wanna surprise you with something, so you have to close your eyes. Please, Cas,” Dean pleaded.

Cas closed his eyes and gripped Dean’s hand even tighter.

“Okay, Cas. Here we are. Open your eyes.”

Cas opened his eyes and gasped. He saw all their pumpkins they carved lining both sides of the pathway with candles inside them. They looked so beautiful combined with the gorgeous red, yellow, and orange-colored leaves on the trees in the forest. “Dean it’s beautiful,”

“Well, I noticed how you seemed to enjoy the fall-colored leaves and wanted to surprise you,” Dean said as he led Cas to the bench. “And here’s one more surprise,” Dean held up the pumpkin that he carved “I love you” on.

“Dean,” was all Cas could say.

“Look, Cas, after what happened at the pumpkin patch yesterday when we almost kissed, I’ve been wanting to find out if you just got caught up in the moment, or if you do have romantic feelings for me. Truth is, I have those feelings for you. Have for a very long time, Cas. I meant what I said at the pumpkin patch, that I’d trade having a normal life for a hunter life with you. I would have any kind of life, as long as you were in it, Cas,” Dean confessed.

“Oh, Dean. I don’t know what to say, um,” Cas paused and cleared his throat, “You are the best thing in my life. And if it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be, but I do know, I wouldn’t be nearly as happy as I am with you. So, I guess to answer your question, yes, I do have romantic feelings for you, Dean.”

“Can I kiss you now, Cas?”

Cas didn’t answer. He just leaned in and crashed his lips against Dean’s- something he’d been wanting to do for years. Dean had been imaging this moment for year and he never imagined it would feel as good as it did. Cas pushed Dean on his back and lied on top of him as they kissed on the bench.

“Wait, Cas,” Dean said trying to fish his phone out of his pocket. “Gotta text Sam we’re gonna be a while. Don’t want him coming to interrupt us,” Dean smirked. “You know, this Halloween is going to be a lot different than our last one,”

“Well, yes, we won’t be trying to stop a witch from raising a demon to help free Lucifer,” Cas said dryly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “And we’ll be dating so hopefully we’ll be spending it together, not hunting, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh, I do,” Cas said in his deep voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it because I have a part two idea. Let me know what you think.  
> Also, if you leave comments, even if it takes me a while to get back to them, know I do see them and appreciate them so much. Thank you for leaving comments or kudos. Also, this fic gets me over 100k words in about a year so thank you all for reading my fics. It means so much to me  
> Follow me on Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
